In some cases, a side curtain airbag system that protects an occupant upon input of an impact at the time of side collision or roll-over of a vehicle is installed on a roof side part of the vehicle. For example, Japanese Patent No. 3849563 describes a side curtain airbag system that is stored between a head lining and an inner panel, and can deploy from an upper side part of the vehicle so as to cover the entire side faces of a vehicle compartment.